


NSFW Art: Don't be Gentle

by Machiavelien



Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fanart, Kinda, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Smut, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), or he's got himself inside the Symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766335
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87
Collections: Peter Parker's Thotumn 2020





	NSFW Art: Don't be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926349) by [Machiavelien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien). 



Thotumn Day 2 “Don’t be Gentle.”

Symbiote!MJ and Peter like it a little rough in [Black Dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926349/chapters/49749452):

_The symbiote has never had someone touch it like that before, digging into the pliable mass like Peter is doing, and a wave of chemicals surges through MJ’s body, sending a heady rush of euphoria into her brain._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you know I love it, so please don't stop it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424723) by [Jsscshvlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr)




End file.
